


Happy Halloween

by Sheepsheadracetrack



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: But he loves his boyfriend, Halloween, Happy halloween, I love my boys, I wrote this on October 3rd, M/M, Spot hates Halloween, first published fanfic, idk what im doing, its pretty gay, it’s gay and not the best but I tried lol, mean Girls yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepsheadracetrack/pseuds/Sheepsheadracetrack
Summary: This is my first fanfic I’ve published so please don’t hate on it too much lolSpot hates Halloween but he loves his boyfriendI’m awful at summaries, I’m sorry, I’ll get better





	Happy Halloween

Spot groaned as another five knocks came from the door, more kids. Halloween sucked. He couldn’t turn off his porch light to say he wasn’t home or handing out candy because he was in an apartment, and there was no porch light, there wasn’t even a porch, so they just kept knocking. 

“Trick or treat!” The kids yelled and held out their bags, Spot plastered a fake smile on his face and complimented everyone’s costumes and gave them all six pieces of candy, the more he gave the sooner he could be done and sleep. But it also gave his apartment the reputation of: “apartment 107 gives out tons of candy! Go to that one first!” 

Spot sat back down only to have to stand right back up again because another round of knocks came,

“Happy Halloween” Spot said lazily

“Gee Spotty, do you really hate Halloween that much?” Race’s voice asked

“Oh thank god you aren’t another kid! Race, I’m dying, there’s too many of them”

“You’re adorable, go sit down, I’ll hand out the rest, okay?” 

“Kay thanks” Spot said and quickly laid down on the couch. 

Another round of knocks came and Race answered the door, “Happy Halloween! You all look great!” He complimented and handed them all candy

“Hey! Why’d you only give us one? This is the apartment that everyone says gives the most candy!” One of the kids complained

Spot laughed, “babe! You gotta give em six pieces!”

“Six, Spot that’s ridiculous!” 

“Give the kids what they want!” Spot yelled and lazily started chanting “Candy, Candy! Candy!” the kids joined in too until Race gave them the amount they were looking for.

“Why do you give them six pieces of candy, Spot?”

“Because then I run out of candy earlier and kids will leave me alone, but then when kids come to the door and I have to explain that I don’t have anymore candy they get upset and say that they’ll be back early next year” Spot sighed “and when they say early they mean it. I have candy ready by one because kids always come here at 1:30-2:00”

Race snorted “oh my god Spot! That’s amazing!”

“No! I don’t want this reputation! Because then I have to deal with kids crying because I don’t have candy!” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more attracted to you” Race laughed and sat down on the couch by Spots feet. 

Spot sat up and curled up next to Race, “then you get the teenagers that still trick or treat, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing but they like...attack you for not having candy! The little kids act better than them” Spot exclaimed 

Race laughed, “teenagers are honestly terrifying. Wanna watch a movie?”

Spot nodded, “you can pick one”

 

They spent the next twenty minutes trying to find a movie until the decided on the classic: Hocus Pocus 

Once they were comfortable, Race pressed play and that’s where they stayed for the rest of the night. Ignoring all the knocks that came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> I hope you liked it and it wasn’t too terrible.   
> Please give me feedback so I know what I need to work on!
> 
> Follow my insta @/Sheepsheadracetrack


End file.
